The invention relates to automotive type equipment and in particular to detent cables located between the transmission of the automotive type of equipment and the accelerator linkage. Specifically, it relates to a method and repair device for repairing broken or damaged ends on the detent cable.
At present, when the detent cables are removed for repair of a transmission or for other associated reasons, the split ends of the detent cable usually are brittle and are damaged or broken off during the process of removal.
There is no present way to repair the broken or damaged ends and thus an entirely new detent cable is required to replace the broken or damaged component. The present invention provides a way in which the broken or damaged detent cable can now be repaired easily and economically for use in the transmission.
The end of the detent cable assembly which becomes brittle and is broken or damaged is usually made of a plastic. There are, of course, several designs of detent cables, the invention described hereinafter is for repair of detent cables having and end component substantially as shown in the drawings and as described hereinafter. As to other types of detent cables, one such other type is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,836.
As noted hereinbefore, the problem with the detent cables is that the end, which is normally made of a plastics, but could be of other suitable material, becomes brittle and when removed for repair work on the transmission, the tab-like appendages crack or break off. In the craked or broken condition there is no way of repairing the old end. As a result, a new detent cable is used to replace the detent cable with the damaged or broken end, which is a very costly process.
The present invention provides a method and a structure whereby the damaged or broken end can be removed and a substitute end used to replace it. The new substitute end is arranged for snapping it into place easily, thereby saving most of the cost of using an entire new detent cable.
The invention has been made up into a repair kit which provides the substitute snap-on detent cable end, a sealant means, a replacement O-ring, and instructions on how to remove the old damaged or broken detent cable end and how to install the new replacement substitute end on the remainder of the detent cable.
The substitute end for the detent cable has the same general configuration and characteristics of original detent cable end and has four snap-on tabs, flexibly hinged to the new substitute end used for the relacement. An optional holding band may also be used to maintain the snap-on tabs in position as the connection to the balance of the detent cable structure. The substitute end for the detent cable is made of a suitable platics material.
To install the new substitute end on a detent cable structure which has a damaged or broken end, the first step is to remove, by cutting the damaged or broken end at a preselected and predetermined point. The new substitue end is then mated with the reaminder of the original detent cable end, a sealant is applied where the new substitue end will interface with the remainder of the original detent cable end (at the cut-off face), the snap-on tabs are sanpped into place, and the relacement O-ring is affixed in position on the new substitute end. The repaired detent cable is now ready for installation in the usual manner. If an optional holding band is to be used it is placed around the snap-on tabs after they are affixed in place.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a structural component for repairing damaged or broken ends on detent cables.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a structural component, for repairing damaged or broken ends on detent cables, in kit form with the necessary instructions and other materials to effect a repair of a damaged or broken detent cable ends.
It is another object of this invention to provide a structural component for repairing damaged or broken ends on detent cables which easily snaps into place when making the repair.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.